


Fissure of Time Part 1

by Canary_Vibe



Series: Harrisco-Verse [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Harrisco-Verse, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Multiverse, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Time Travel, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canary_Vibe/pseuds/Canary_Vibe
Summary: Harry and Cisco struggle to reach out to each other, meanwhile, Cicada takes a tole on the team that can only be reversed with time.This is the first part to Harrisco-Verse. Enjoy!





	Fissure of Time Part 1

The agonizing sensation went through Cisco's whole body, probably his soul too. He held in a whine as he readjusted his bandages on his palms, the palms that were pierced by Cicada's dagger a month before. A whole month and it still hurt like a bitch. Although Cisco was in physical pain, his mental state was damaged to the core.

 

Its been months since the Enlightenment and yet, Cisco still gets nightmares and trembles at the thought of the thinking cap Harry used. _Harry._ Harry was gone, on his own earth, with his own family. There was not one thing Cisco could do about it. _Well I could always travel to Earth-2 and confess my crush on Harry._ Cisco crushed his partially sarcastic thought and frowned. Cisco didn't have the guts to tell Harry the truth-not only that, Harry couldn't possibly like him back even if he was a little different emotionally due to the thinking cap. _The thinking cap._ Cisco shivered. Boy, did he hate that stupid--

 

Cisco was pushed out of his thoughts when there was a frantic tapping on his shoulders. Cisco faced the imposer. It was Barry.

 

"Hey, Cisco. I said your name a few times and you didn't respond." Barry eyes traveled from Cisco's face to his bandages.

 

"Uh yeah, I was just thinking." Cisco forced a smile.

 

"Oh-well, I was wondering if you could you adjust my suits gl-"

 

"No problem, Barry." Cisco flashed another smile. Cisco knew exactly what Barry was asking, he'd been begging Cisco for weeks to fix his suit but he just hadn't gotten around to it. Barry partially smiled and looked at Cisco with empathy.

 

"Thank you, Cisco-I'll pay you back I promise!" Barry pranced out of the room giving Cisco a hollow promise, but that was okay. Cisco would fix the suit anyway, he gathered his tool and began working.

 

 

Cisco clenched his jaw, poking one of his tools at the faulty wiring. His hands shook with a familiar pain in his palms and he released the tool to the table, dropping it with a _clink._ There was no way Cisco was going to rewire Barry's suit with those bandages and constant pain attacking him with every move. Not only that, Cisco was tired as hell. He'd slept four hours total during the week and it was Thursday. He'd been using 5 hour energy constantly but eventually, not even that will cut it.  Cisco's eyes stung from the fluorescent lights. _It wouldn't hurt to take a short nap, would it?_ Cisco thought as clearly as he could with a pounding headache and strained eyes. He'd decided he'd take an hour nap and then continue on the suit, maybe even finish it by morning.

 

Cisco slugged to the loveseat he'd placed in his workshop a few years back. The love seat represented more of a couch but the label said otherwise, it was large and the cushions were fluffy. Cisco fell over into the cushions and groaned. It had been awhile since his last contact with a couch or a bed for that matter. Cisco sighed and his eyes fluttered shut. It didn't take long for him to fall into a deep slumber.

 

````

 

There was nothing like waking up to a loud crash meters away from your head. The sound echoed in his ears. _Just when I thought this headache was over._ Cisco groaned, sat up and glared into the direction of the interruption.

 

"Sorry." A rough, quiet voice said amongst the darkness. _Since when were the lights turned off?_ The only light was a dim desk lamp and his clock that read 4: 30 A.M. _Great._ Cisco got four hours of sleep. _Oh well._ Cisco was more concerned about the random asshat in his lab.

 

"Who's there? I'll blast your ass to another earth! I'll do it! I will!" Cisco yelled into the darkness, raising his damaged hands up in defense. The stranger snorted. The flash of the workshops' lights made Cisco grimace and shield his eyes.

 

"Oh come on, Ramon. It's not that bright." _Ramon._ Cisco's breath pitched and his heart stopped.

 

"Harry?" He tried not to sound broken but his desperation and sadness leaked through with his plead. Cisco released his hands from his eyes. Harry dropped his hands from the light switch and flashed a faint smile.  _This cannot be happening. I'm dreaming…I'm dreaming!_ Cisco mentally fought himself. Harry rolled his lips and took a few steps toward Cisco but came to a halt. He leaned over and snatched the tool off the ground. _So that's what broke my ear drums._ Cisco squinted at the tool.

 

"I didn't mean to wake you." Harry laid the tool down on the desk with a soft thud and returned his glance at Cisco. He didn't reply so Harry continued, "I was just finishing up that." Harry gestured at Barry's flash suit.

 

"That it's it?" It was a question but the way Cisco emphasized _That_ made it sound like a command. Cisco stood from the couch and threw himself in Harry's space. Harry squinted at Cisco, suggesting he had no fucking idea what he was talking about.

 

"So that's all you had to say?" Cisco threw his hands up and laughed in a mocking way. "No 'hello', or 'hi Cisco', or 'hey, just got back from earth-2. Sorry it took six fucking months'?" Cisco gritted his teeth, he was angry but he hurt more than ever. Harry's eyes seemed wetter than normal. Then again, what even is normal anymore?

 

"Ramon."

 

" _Cisco."_ Cisco spit out. Harry hesitated.

 

"Cisco, I'm sorry but I didn't know if you-" Harry pointed at the door, "-or any of them actually wanted me to come back!"

 

"This is uncanny." Cisco rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. Harry scoffed and his eyes searched the room for answers.

 

"What more do you want from me, Ramon?"

 

"I want oh, I don’t know, an apology! You've been gone for six months, Harry! Shit, you could have sent an email for gods sake!" Cisco's voice got louder and he stepped closer to Harry who kept his stance. Harry crossed his arms and refused eye contact.

 

"I'm sorry, Cisco. I really am."  And he was, Harry was genuinely sorry. He sounded sorry, he looked sorry, yet, why did Cisco suspect that he wasn't? There was something Harry was hiding and Cisco was going to uncover it; but, that was for another day. Cisco ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

 

"I know you are." Harry's hand twitched and his eyes followed Cisco's movements. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through Cisco's hair, and his mouth on his neck, and hi-

 

"Hey Har," Cisco said softly. Harry almost fell right then and there, he loved his nickname 'Harry' but he loved 'Har' even more. Cisco continued, "movie night?" He suggested as if not seconds ago they were fighting.

 

He looked at Harry with hopeful eyes. Harry nodded and followed Cisco back to the loveseat.

 

````

 

"Cisco, this isn't a movie, it's a series." Harry squinted at Cisco.

 

"I know, and its _hella_ wicked. Star Trek: The Next Generation is legendary and-"

 

Cisco, there's seven seasons!" Cisco shoved popcorn into his mouth and shrugged. Harry looked at him in disbelief then turned his head over to the t.v. screen. _Season 1 Episode 1. There was no way they were gonna finish all seven seasons in one sitting. Sure, Cisco can but Harry, absolutely not._ Harry felt a popcorn kernel hit the side of his face and he glared at Cisco who was grinning.

 

"Can you get those blankets over there?" Cisco pointed at a shelf across the workshop. Harry blinked hesitantly then stood up and reached for the blankets. It was chilly in the workshop, probably the whole building, it was mid January and a possible snow in the forecast. Cisco had his workshop's heater shut off to save the electric bill on the labs. They had been using Dr. Well's trust fund for years now but that 2.5 million dollars will run out eventually. Especially since Star Labs keeps having to replace the tech that gets destroyed within every damn break-in. Anyway, the moral of the story is that its cold and there's absolutely nothing they can do about it other than cover up.

 

"Thanks." Cisco grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped himself in it. Harry sat back down and held onto his own blanket. The t.v. screen flashed dull colors, lighting up the room. Harry had turned off the lights again leaving the t.v. the only source of light.

 

 _Captain Picard, what is your command?_ The words echoed into the lab, intriguing Cisco, he looked at the screen with wide eyes. Cisco didn't take his eyes off of the t.v. and Harry couldn't take his eyes off Cisco. Harry didn't dare tell but he loved Cisco. Everything about Cisco made his heart skip a beat and his breath pitch every time they were near. _Everything. Cisco's dark amber eyes, his deep brown locks that fell into place perfectly over his shoulders, the way he smiles when he makes a joke that only Harry would know, the way Cisco is always so upbeat even in the darkest times, and the way Cisco confines to Harry when he is down. The way he trusts Harry with his life, the way-the way Harry broke that trust._ Harry frowned down at Cisco and bit the inside of his cheek. _Harry broke that trust long ago, long before he left Earth-1. He broke that trust when he promised Cisco he wouldn't use dark matter in the thinking cap. He broke that trust when he did it anyway, he BROKE that trust when he lied to Cisco every damn day. He fucked up completely when he snapped at Cisco, pinning him to the whiteboard._ Harry physically cringed. He tried not to think about that, the way Cisco looked at Harry when he pinned him and the way he walked away ignoring Harry's plead for him to stay. Maybe that's the reason he stayed away from Earth-1. He hurt Cisco and he couldn't face the fact that he did or maybe Harry didn't want to admit to himself that he hurt Cisco. Doesn't matter. Harry hurt Cisco that day and many days before. Harry didn't forgive himself and as far as he knew, Cisco didn't either. Watching a seven season si-fi show, curled up by Cisco's side, elbows touching, and Cisco laughing at every scene he possibly could. Cisco's body shook with every giggle making Harry shiver.

 

Harry glanced at his watch that read 5:46 A.M. The first episode was almost over and Cisco had already planned on a five minute break for snacks. Both men turned to the flashing hazard lights lined in the hallway. _The Metahuman alarm._ Cisco's phone buzzed with the familiar tone. They glanced at each other before removing themselves from the workshop and headed to the cortex.

 

````

The cortex was filled with frantic movement and lightning flashes, Barry had already to the scene, taking Killer Frost and Nora with him. Iris stared at Cisco with an icy look and he instantly knew. _Cicada._ Cisco glanced down at his bandaged palms and cringed. He was useless in the fight against Cicada so the least he could do is stalk Barry's vitals and come up with radical plans against Cicada.

 

"Welcome back." Iris eyed Harry and smiled. Harry nodded at her and situated himself between Iris and Cisco at the monitors.

 

"Cicada was spotted at the Central City docks by a civilian about five minutes ago, the rest of the team is already there." She added while she was going through the cameras at the docks. Harry raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses.

 

"Who's Cicada?"

 

"Cicada is Mr. Allen's number one enemy, he's killing metahumans." Harry turned his head to a familiar face. _A too familiar face._ It was Sherloque sipping his usual cup of tea while he entered the cortex. Harry squinted at him examinnly. He wore a harlequin suit with a bowler hat on his shaggy hair. Sherloque made eye contact with Harry and Harry being the 'dominant' and 'jealous' doppelganger he is, refused to blink. Eventually Sherloque blinked and turned his attention to Iris. Harry leaned into Cisco's side and muttered.

 

"I was only gone for six months and you've already replaced me." Cisco shot him a glare before continuing typing. Barry's voice came over the intercoms, he sounded breathless and scared. Nora's voice was heard yelling in the background.

 

"Guys, we need help down he-" Barry's voice was cut off and the intercoms went down. Iris repeated Barry's name before looking at Cisco.

 

"Iris, I can't-you _know_ I can't." He stuttered out, stroking his bandages. Her eyes followed his movement and Harry glanced between the two and pushed in his glasses.

 

"Cisco, please. They're going to die! All you have to do is breach them back to the labs!" Iris said. Cisco opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He looked between Iris, Harry, and Sherloque and sighed.

 

"Okay, I'll do it."

 

"Thank you, Cisco." Cisco left the Cortex, jogging down the hall to his workshop. He quickly dressed in his Vibe suit and went back to the cortex. When he arrived, the intercoms were emitting white noise and Barry's distant voice. Iris looked at Cisco and opened her mouth to speak.

 

"I couldn't-couldn't stop him." She glanced behind Cisco and he turned around. Harry wore his black jacket with his pulse rifle strapped over his shoulder. Cisco shook his vigorously before giving up. There was no way Harry would stay behind.

 

Harry stood to the side waiting for Cisco to create a breach. Cisco's hand shook and eventually a small breach opened up, it glitched into reality with the blue light glaring over the room. Cisco grabbed the meta cure before he and Harry walked through the breach. It closed quickly. Cisco clasped his hand and cried out in pain, Harry was immediately at his side.

 

"What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

 

"Cicada struck my hand a while back, I'll be fine." Cisco got up and winced, pulling away from Harry's touch. He couldn't feel the earth's vibrations and the emotional aura surrounding them. "Cicada is near, c'mon." Cisco lead the way, which wasn't far.

 

The only sight was Killer Frost throwing icicles and Cicads's dagger being thrown everywhere. Barry approached Cisco, grabbing the cure. Harry aimed his pulse rifle at the masked figure but Cisco pulled at it.

 

"Don't. Barry has the cure and he'll convince Cicada to use it."

 

"What cure?" Cisco hesitated.

 

"The meta-human cure." Harry's eyes widen, not in surprise, he looked like he was about to tell Cisco off before there was a loud painful scream. They turned their heads to see Barry bent over the ground on his knees with the meta-human cure in his spine. Nora screamed and ran to her father's side. Harry and Cisco sprinted to Cicada who then knocked Killer Frost unconscious. Her hair faded to her natural chestnut brown color and her lips turned pale. Harry targeted Cicada with his pulse rifle, firing rapidly. Cisco tended to Caitlin and shook her. Her eyes opened and she returned to her alter ego. She gasped and blasted Cisco with ice, knocking him off of the docks into the water.

 

"Cisco!" Harry turned around. Cicada held his hand out and waited for his dagger. Nora was still attending to Barry, Caitlin went back into a slumber, and Cisco was swimming with the fishes.

 

"I'm going to kil-" Harry's breath stopped and he felt his abdomen. _Red._ It's red. And wet. Harry looked down. He was bleeding at a rapid rate. The only sound he could hear was the buzzing of Cicada's mask near his throat. Cicada huffed.

 

"Harrison Wells." Harry saw the dagger, ripping into his skin and he pulled at it. He didn't feel the pain, he couldn't feel anything. Couldn't see, couldn't hear. He couldn't even think clearly. Harry was over here bleeding to death and all he could think about was how much he loved Cisco. His eyes fluttered and he fell limp to the ground.

 

````

 

Cisco sunk into the salty water and gulped for air. Water filled his lungs and tears filled his eyes, they burned. He didn't blame Caitlin for blasting him into the ocean but damn she could have at least done so lightly. Cisco was cold, the blast of ice and the ocean mixed, he felt like he was in the Arctic. The water around him flaked with ice. Cisco reached for the surface, pushing off of the ocean floor.

 

He coughed up water when he reached the dock, he held onto the wooden post tightly. Cisco hauled himself over the planks. His bandages were coming off and his hands were red from scratched skin and blood coming from the wounds. He looked over the dock. Seagulls chirped and the breeze nicked Cisco's body, making him even colder. He shuttered and his teeth clattered. He pulled himself up and froze. _Bodies._ There were bodies. _Everywhere. Oh god, Harry._ Cisco ran to Harry's motionless body and cried out.

 

"Harry, wake up!" He pleaded and shook Harry's body. He released his hands and stared at them. They were soaked with blood. _Harry's blood._ Tears filled Cisco's eyes.

 

"No, no, no, no…." Cisco mumbled before frantically grabbing at Harry attempting to wake him. Harry's eyes fluttered open and he breathed lightly. He looked at Cisco and smiled faintly.

 

"Cisco…" He whispered, Cisco wrapped his hands around Harry's jawline and leaned in. He hushed Harry.

 

"Save your breath, Harry. You're gonna be okay." Cisco whispered reassurance over and over until Harry's eyes glossed over. His breath pitched and he wrapped his hand around Cisco's. More tears went down Cisco's face. _I just got Harry back. And now he's gone. Again._ Cisco cried out. He cried out into the quiet night, with the only people in sight scattered amongst the docks unresponsive. Nora lay next to her father, Barry. She didn't move. She couldn't. Cicada had taken his time snapping her spine into thousands of pieces while she begged for Barry to wake up. Barry was unconscious from the meta-human cure buzzing through his body, erasing every ounce of meta DNA he had. Caitlin was on the other side of the dock, near the fishing boats bobbing in the water. She struggled with the rage of Killer Frost wanting to protect her, to _kill_ Cicada so he wouldn't hurt Caitlin ever again. Caitlin attempted to hold her back. It was a matter Cisco didn't know the ending of, he ignored Cait and Killer Frost's fight, he was stuck. Stuck in his own head. His mind screamed Harry over and over.

 

Cisco ignored Iris connecting through the now, clear, intercoms. She asked questions over and over but no one answered. Cisco rested his head on Harry's chest and cried. He trembled and wrapped his hands in Harry's jacket.

 

"Barry? Cisco? Caitlin? Hello, can any of you hear me?"  Ralph's voice ringed in Cisco's ears. He sniffed and straightened up.

 

"Yeah?" Cisco's voice was hoarse.

 

"Oh thank god! Cisco, what's happening?" Iris asked. Cisco stared down at Harry and frowned.

 

"Cicada…he's gone. He just-left." He heard a collection of sighs.

 

"What about you guys? And Barry? Are you okay?" Iris frowned on the other side of the intercom when she heard a whimper come from Cisco. His eyes were red from the tears, he wiped a few away.

 

"Barry-he's hurt. And so is Nora. I think? I- I can't. I can't think clearly. Iris help us." Cisco broke into a sob, he didn't care if the others heard his cries. He missed Harry with everything he had. Cisco could hear Iris flooding the intercoms with 'we'll be right there', 'hold on', and 'it's going to be okay'. Was it though? Was Cisco- was the _team_ going to be okay? Barry-his powers gone. Nora-paralyzed, presumably. Caitlin-she wasn't in shape to put up another fight against Cicada. Harry-he was dead. Harry was gone.

 

A Star Lab white van came to a screeching halt near the docks. Cisco held onto Harry and looked up at the van.

 

"Cisco!" The side door swung open and Iris, Sherloque, Joe, and Ralph got out. Joe pointed Iris into Nora and Barry's direction and she scurried away. Ralph went to Caitlin's side and helped her into the van. Joe and Sherloque approached a broken-hearted Cisco. His hair was tangled, eyes were red, soaked from being thrown into the ocean, and bloody. Cisco turned to look at them but continued to cry his eyes out. Joe squatted and put his hand on Cisco's shoulder. Sherloque kept his distance and frowned.

 

"Cisco...I'm sorry but we have to get out of here. Cicada could return at anytime and we-" Cisco pushed Joe away furiously and held on to Harry tighter.

 

"Fuck you, Joe!" He spat before wiping more tears away and resting his head on Harry. He didn't dare look at Sherloque. Harry and Sherloque were surely entirely different people but seeing either of their faces would break Cisco. 

 

From a distance, it appeared that Barry had awaken clearly and was helping Iris take Nora into the white van. The wind rustled through Iris' hair and it reminded Cisco how cold he was. He shook.

 

"Cisco…we have to go." Sherloque mere whispered. He had gotten closer, he hovered over Joe and Cisco.

 

"And what? Leave Harry here? We need to-we-I need-" Cisco trailed off. His head was still hazy. Joe put his hand on his back and gestured Cisco up. Surprisingly, he obliged.

 

"CCPD will be here any minute now. They'll take care of Harry for you and they can't catch you or the rest of team Flash around or it'll raise a few eyebrows." Cisco nodded and let Joe guide him into the Star Labs van. Iris pulled out of the docks and returned them to the Labs.

 

````

 

The next morning it had been determined that Nora would probably never walk again. There was no guarantee that her healing process would fully return her to a walking state. Iris didn't care if her daughter would walk again, she was only glad that she was alive. And so was Barry. Barry had been sent into a comatose state, his powers were gone. Temporarily, perhaps? It was hard to determine based on his state. Caitlin spent the every moment she had with Barry and Nora in the infirmary, helping them heal and watching over their vitals.

 

No one dare mentioned Harry. Everyone stared at Cisco every time he entered the cortex or infirmary but he ignored them. Minimal words have left his mouth the whole day. There wasn't anything to left to say. Even so, Cisco didn't want to talk. He feared that if he opened his mouth, his emotions would pour out. It was 4:56 P.M. when Ralph approached him in the cortex.

 

"Hey, bud." Ralph said awkwardly.

 

"Hi." Cisco looked up at Ralph from his tablet. Cisco chewed at the inside of his cheek. Ralph looked at him with wide eyes, he had expected Cisco to snap at him but he took the risk of talking to him anyway.

 

"I brought you a coffee." Ralph held out a medium mocha out to Cisco. He smiled up at Ralph and took it.

 

"Thanks." Cisco held onto the coffee but didn't drink it.

 

"You okay, Cisco?" Ralph took a seat. Cisco looked at him.

 

"To be honest, no. I'm not, and I'm not sure I ever will be." Cisco lowered his head. Ralph let out a heavy breath as if he was holding it in. He looked at Cisco with empathy but said nothing. Sherloque entered the room sipping tea in another fancy suit. _How many does this guy have?_ Cisco squinted at him.

 

"I'll be fine, Ralph. Thanks for checking in on me." Ralph raised his head and smiled before approaching Sherloque. They talked quietly and gestured at each other. _Those two need to get a room._ Cisco rolled his eyes playfully. He proceeded to get up and return to his workshop.

 

````

 

_There is a house among the riverside and the meadows. A house covered in few years old moss, the cobblestone the house was built with was older. The garden was filled with various flowers not one person didn't enjoy, they grew from the greenest grass anyone had ever seen in that decade. Hand built, by the great Richard Wells, himself. He was known for his stance against the prohibition of alcohol, making his wealth by making and selling it illegally to his fellow rich men. He lived in that old mansion for decades before his untimely death._

 

_The house, being passed down to his oldest son Richard II and his wife Vivian Quick, was still pristine as if it was never lived in. The servants lived on in their quarters above the mansions main living space. They kept the plants healthy, the pantry stocked, and the walls dusted. Soon, they would help care for Richard and Viv's five children, roaming around the great open space with nothing but excitement in their eyes. Naïve, they were. All of them, except Harrison._

 

_Harrison Wells, the youngest of the five children, he didn't play with the others, he didn't care for the large mansion or any of its décor. He spent his childhood straying away from his siblings and servants. The fountain, newly placed in the backyard, is where you would find Harrison on any day. He observed the bugs in the yard, studied every physics book he could. His siblings made fun of him but little did they know, Harrison would soon someday own a billion dollar company with his name plastered across the building._

 

_Harrison grew up, moved far away, far away from his fathers and siblings' judgement. His mother, she was the only one who encouraged him to follow his dreams and knew his obvious potential. But, not even all the money in Harrison's bank account could save his mother from stage 4 pancreatic cancer. He lost the only person who ever truly cared for him. That is, until he met Tess._

 

_Tess was wonderful, she was ambitious, as stubborn as Harrison, and loved him. She stayed by his side when he was drafted into the War of Americas. She was everything to him. He loved her, then he lost her. Just as he lost his mother, he lost Tess. She fell ill quickly after the birth of Jessie Quick Wells. Jessie inherited Harrison's mother's maiden name as her middle name. It fit her. Jessie grew up with no mother, barely a father. Harrison spent the first six years of Jessie's life mourning the loss of Tess. His wife's death plus the PTSD he got from the war added up. Harrison felt a great deal of weight on his shoulder but he shook the foul thoughts away. He had a daughter to take care of. And that's what he did, he took care of his daughter and raised her into her teenage years. Jessie was smart like Harrison, ambitious and stubborn like her mother. Harrison had lost his mother and wife to death, he promised himself nothing would happen to Jessie. He would always protect no matter the age she was or how close they were._

 

_Harrison couldn't deal with another loss. But…did he ever stop to think, maybe that he was the one that would be lost? Did he ever stop to wonder that Jessie would live on as he did not? No. No, he did not. He spent all his time protecting others that he didn't bother to protect himself. It was too late. Harrison was gone. Dead. He left his only daughter alone in a foul world with barbaric humans. He left Cisco, the one and only person Harrison had ever loved romantically since the death of Tess. He never told Cisco how he felt, and he never would._

 

_````_

 

"Where are you going?" Caitlin stood in the doorframe of the breach room staring at Cisco carrying a backpack. He turned to look at her and sighed.

 

"I'm going to Earth-2. Jessie…she has to know." Caitlin thought for a moment before nodding. Jessie was on Earth-2 saving citizens and parading around town in her super suit. She was happy, and Cisco was about to ruin that happiness with the news of her father.

 

"I'll be back. I promise, Cait." Cisco tightened his grip on the backpack strap and smiled.

 

"Tell Jessie she's welcome here anytime, incase she wants to talk about _it._ " Caitlin cringed mentally. Still, no one mentioned Harry's name around Cisco. To be honest, he appreciated it. The mention of his name made Cisco want to ball up in the corner of a dark room and cry for hours on end.

 

"Talk to you later." Cisco painfully made a breach, his hands shook but he didn't care. He walked through the breach onto Earth-2. Caitlin returned to the cortex.

 

````

 

Cisco had spent the better half of the day moping in his workshop after his talk with Ralph. He continued his work on the Flash suit as much as he could before deciding to head to Earth-2. Jessie needed to know about…about Harry. Cisco grimaced as walked through the breach to Earth-2. He had tried avoiding everyone at Star Labs so he wouldn't have to answer any questions but it was too late. Caitlin caught him adventuring off into the breach room. Didn't matter, Cisco was going to Earth-2 with or without her permission.

 

Immediately, Cisco felt his powers dampen. _Different vibrations, remember?_ Cisco looked around Earth-2's breach room. It was a room inside of Harry's office. There was a golden tint to everything, it gave Cisco a warm feeling, yet, the world felt cold. It was almost midnight, there seemed to be nobody in the building. The only light was a few hallway wall lamps that shined through the glass walls of the office.

 

Cisco walked to the door slowly, observing his surroundings. A few things were different from the last time Cisco had been here. The office was messier, parts of random wiring and metal chunks were scattered among the tables and there were piles of books on Harry's desk.

 

Cisco eventually reached the hallway and he quietly made his way outside of Star Labs. He held out a piece of paper and read the address. Harry had marked his address down a few months before Devoe was a known enemy. He did so because 'what if you guys are in trouble and need my help?' is exactly what Harry said. Anyway, Cisco followed the address to a remote modern house in the middle of the woods. It was hidden by a wide selection of trees scattering the yard, there was a U-turn driveway up to the house and Cisco followed it. He was tired, he had walked all the way across town to Harry's house instead of taking public transportation. He couldn't risk being recognized as Reverb.

 

Cisco knocked on the door hesitantly and held onto both of the straps of his backpack. The door opened immediately.

 

"Cisco!" Jessie smiled widely and hugged Cisco without warning. Cisco hugged her back weakly.

 

"Hey."

 

"Cisco, what are you doing here? And where is my dad?" She gestured Cisco inside and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Cisco frowned and twiddled with his fingers.

 

"Harry-your dad, he's…" Jessie's smile faded. _She knew._  Cisco opened his mouth to speak but she held a finger up to hush him.

 

"He's dead, isn't he? Shit…I knew he'd get himself killed, I just knew it!" Jessie yelled at nobody in particular. She wrapped her hands around her temple and breathed heavily.

 

"Jessie…I'm sorry I wish I could take back time and sa-" Cisco stopped mid-sentence and stared at Jessie. _Holy shit. Time travel! That's been the answer the whole time! While Cisco had been moping and crying over Harry's death, he could have been helping Jessie use her superspeed to travel back before the fight with Cicada._ Cisco grinned for the first time in weeks.

 

" _I_ can't travel back in time but _you_ can." Jessie froze and stared hard at Cisco.

 

"You want me to travel back in time and save my dad?"

 

"Yes, and I'm coming with you." Jessie held out her hand and Cisco shook it.

 

"Deal."

 

````

 

Cisco was fierce, genius, and beautiful. _God, Cisco was beautiful._ Harry loved everything about Cisco: his hair, his eyes, his _everything._ Harry had never been more love struck, not even with Tess. Cisco was everything Harry could ask for. Even Jessie loved Cisco, they got along together so well. So it would not surprise Harry to know that Jessie and Cisco were working together to save him.

 

But Harry didn't know about their attempt at time travel. He was dead, the dead can't think, the dead can't know…can they?

 

````

 

"Okay, once you reach the right speed," Cisco pointed at the accelerator ring. They made it back to Earth-1 without anyone noticing. He continued, "I'll launch a hydrogen proton into the ring and once you two collide, a breach will open into time. Once that happens, you throw me into the breach and run into it. And voila! All you have to do is follow my lead." Jessie nodded and smiled widely.

 

"I hope this works." She said quietly.

 

"Me too. Hope you can run Mach 2!" Cisco yelled after her as he waited on the outer shell of the accelerator ring. Cisco looked her up and down, he made her abandon her super suit to seem normal.

 

Jessie positioned herself in the middle of the ring before taking off, she circled the ring many times. When she reached optimal speed, Cisco launched the hydrogen proton and waited. A wormhole formed and Cisco found himself rushed through it to the moment that Harry and Cisco breached to Cicada on the docks.

 

"We're here." Cisco and Jessie ducked behind a dumpster near the docks in an ally way. They were far enough to not be seen but close enough to see the fight going on. Cisco and Harry waited for Barry to give Cicada the cure, Caitlin was out cold.

 

"Holy shit, what is _that_?" Jessie whispered as she pointed to Cicada's mask.

 

"That's Cicada, him and his magic dagger that dampens powers has been trying to kill us since the Enlightenment."

 

"Dampens powers? Then why can I still feel the speed force?" She looked down at her hand, it vibrated. Cisco shrugged.

 

"Maybe it's because you're from another Earth?" Jessie hummed in approval and turned her attention back to Cicada.

 

Cicada's dagger was thrown through the side of a boat by Barry, he reached for Cicada with the cure.

 

"Now's the time!" Cisco mentally went over the plan Jessie and him made before going to Earth-1. They were to wait until Cicada's dagger was out of reach and shoot him. Jessie was supposed to cause a distraction but since she had her speed, Plan B was in play.

 

"Here's the deal, you go snatch that needle Barry is holding and inject Cicada with it. To hell with permission. Then, drag the rest of the team back to Star Labs. I'll meet you in the Accelerator ring."  Jessie nodded and did as she was told, Cicada bent down in agony when he was injected with the cure. When the rest of team Flash had been placed back at the labs, Cisco approached Cicada. He looked weak. _And vulnerable. I could do it, I could end it all right now._ Cisco thought. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

"It's not what Barry would do." Cisco whispered to himself and opened his eyes. He stepped back from Cicada who didn't even notice Cisco's presence, and breached back to Star Labs.

 

````

Jessie and Cisco returned to their timeline, they made a promise that they would never reveal what they had done that day. Jessie returned back to Earth-2 without suspicion and Cisco returned to the cortex to see the after math of their decision. The team was confused, 'How did we get back to Star Labs?' 'Where is Cicada?',  all the questions in the world and only Cisco had the answer to them. They didn't even suspect him, let alone time travel. The team simply dealt with the fact that they'd been saved by a mysterious speedster and that was that. Cicada had gone underground for a few days, no one knew where he had gone. When the police arrived at the docks, he wasn't there. Cisco didn't care where Cicada was, he only cared that Barry still ha his speed, Nora wasn't paralyzed, and Harry wasn't dead.

 

````

 

Harry didn't accepted the fact that their was nothing suspicious about how they were rescued, he was only glad that they were. There was something different about Earth-1, something off. As if time had been split.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my lack of science knowledge, also sorry if there are any mistakes because I started proof reading and then got tired because yeah. Anyway, I know the ending is a little vague but I'll get into details and stuff in Part 2. Also sorry that there wasn't any actual Harrisco scenes, rip. Although, I am excited! I've post-poned making this series for a long time, so here I am and thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
